


Painkillers

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little ficlets of Artie and then Sam on painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artie

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these little ficlets were written because I was on painkillers and on a car ride and I wanted to see what exactly would happen (and I was bored)

Artie is staring at him again.  Sam shifts uncomfortably because it’s more like Artie is staring through him, mouth hanging open and eyes a little glazed over.

“My arm doesn’t hurt anymore,” Artie’s voice indicates that he’s more than a little sleepy, despite the fact that he woke up from a nap not even an hour ago.

“That’s good.”  Pause.  “Could you maybe please stare somewhere else?”

Artie keeps staring, but then motions for him to come closer.

“Well come here then.  My legs don’t work and even though my arm doesn’t hurt, I can still hurt it,” Artie says.

Sam crawls forward hesitantly as Artie keeps staring at him.  When he’s in arms’ reach, Artie grabs him and pulls him so he’s sitting in Artie’s lap.  Artie burrows his face into Sam’s neck.

“I like looking at you and touching you.  If I can’t look at you, then I’ll just have to touch you,” Artie says, voice muffled.

He can’t argue with that logic.

“Wanna lie down?” Sam asks.

Artie nods into his shoulder, so Sam lowers them down, shifting them so Artie is on top of him.  Sam runs his fingers through Artie’s hair.  He smiles as Artie is positively purring under his touch.

“Love you Sam.  You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Artie says some time later.

“I love you too.”  Sam knows it’s pointless to argue with Artie’s assessment, much as he might like to.  So he just settles on saying, “I don’t want anyone else but you.”


	2. Sam

            “Artie?” Sam asks.

            “Yes Sam?” Artie says with a sigh.

            “Your hair is soft,” Sam says, reaching out to stroke Artie.

            Artie can’t deny that it feels good to be pet like that, but then Sam’s hand slips and knocks Artie’s glasses off his face.  Instead of putting them back on, Artie sets them up on the coffee table.

            “Artie?”

            “Yes Sam?”

            “Your eyes are really, really blue.  And pretty.”

            Artie has to dodge out of the way as Sam reaches out for his face.  Normally, Artie would trust Sam not to accidentally injure him, but the painkillers seem to be doing a number on Sam’s coordination. 

            “Thank you Sam.”  He notices that Sam is having a difficult time keeping his eyes open and focused.  “Do you want to come cuddle with me?  Maybe take a nap?”

            In his haste, Sam knocks Artie onto his back and almost headbutts him.  He arranges them with the utmost care.  Artie and Sam’s heads share a pillow and Sam has pretty much covered Artie with his own body.  If it was anyone else, Artie would be screaming his head off, but Sam almost crushing him was comforting.  He wiggles an arm around so he can pull Sam even closer.

            Sam’s eyes are dropping closed as he says, “I love you Artie.  I really, really do.”

            Artie is shocked because they’ve never said it before.  He doesn’t know if declarations of love count when the declarer is drugged on painkillers, but whatever, he’s going to be honest.

            “I love you too.”

            Sam smiles and drops right off.


End file.
